


Will you love me, even with my dark side?

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Dynamic Duets, Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Blaine goes to Dalton Academy to get the trophy back, but he ends up singing with the Warblers. After that he talks to Sebastian.





	Will you love me, even with my dark side?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language.

Blaine walks into Dalton Academy and looks around, there are a few new faces but besides that everything is the same. He sighs and walks down the stairs to see the green eyed Warbler he was looking for.

"Sebastian." He says to him. "Of course it was you." Sebastian smirks at him. "No, it wasn't, I swear. I turned over a new leaf, remember? No bullying, blackmailing or assault this year." They walk in the hallways.

"That must be boring for you." Blaine says, not looking at the other boy. "Yeah, it is. Being nice sucks." Blaine finally looks at Sebastian. His hair is a little longer then the last lime he saw him. Sebastian just smirks at him. "He's waiting for you in the library."

Blaine looks confused. "Who is?" "The guy you're here to see. Captain of the Warblers." Sebastian tells him and they stop for the door. "I thought you were captain of the Warblers." Blaine says to him. Sebastian shakes his head.

Blaine walks into the library, he looks over his shoulder and sees Sebastian staring at him. He quickly turns around and looks in the library. He hears a chair turn around and sees a guy with a cat on his lap.

"I knew they'd send you." He says. 'Who the hell is that?' Blaine thinks. "Allow me to answer the obvious questions. I'm Hunter Clarington, I am the new captain of the Warblers, and I'm not even remotely bi-curious." He says like he's reading Blaine's mind.

"How are you captain of the Warblers when..."

"when you've never seem me before? Simple" Hunter cuts him off. He throws the cat on the ground, poor cat, and stand up. "Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs, where I led my military academy choir to a Regionals victory with presidential honors. Now I'm here to kick it up a notch, and that starts with you."

"That's very intimidating. Where's the trophy, Hunter?" Blaine says annoyed. Hunter chuckles. "Don't worry, it's safe. It was just bait after all. See, you're kind of a legend here. I like that. So here's my offer: your little diversity club can have it's Nationals trophy back when you rejoin the Warblers." Hunter tells him.

"And why would I ever leave McKinley?" Blaine asks him. But he knows a few reasons. He only went to McKinley for Kurt. He loved the Warblers. He missed them. But he can't leave his friends at McKinley. "Why would you stay?" Hunter asks walking towards him.

"I heard you only went there to be with Kurt, right? In fact, I hear they even call you Blaine Warbler. They know you don't belong there, so why don't you?" Sebastian and Blaine's old friends walk into the room.

"We all know the real Blaine, Blaine... ambitious, driven. You're a Dalton Boy." Sebastian says to him. "Present him the blazer." Hunter demands. Nick and Jeff give it to Sebastian, who walks to stand behind Blaine. "That's not gonna work on me." Blaine says, knowing that he's lying.

"Then why be afraid to try  it on?" Hunter asks him. Sebastian helps him with it. His hands linger on his shoulders for a second before walking back towards the others. Blaine sighs, he missed his blazer. Hunter lays his hand on his shoulder and makes him walk with him. "Here's the thing, Blaine." He starts. Blaine looks at Sebastian for a few more seconds before looking at Hunter.

"You know that National trophy was a fluke, just like you know we're going to win at Sectionals. Now, I don't want to see a Dalton legend like you sidelined in his senior year." Hunter sits back down in his chair. "I want you on the winning side, here with us."

"You know what goes great with a new Dalton blazer?" Sebastian speaks up. "An impromptu song."

"What, no." Blaine turns around to face them. " Oh, come on. One song for your old buddies." Sebastian smirks at him. "Guys, I didn't come here to sing a song." He barely finished his sentence when they started singing. Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson. He sighs and sing a long. It feels so good. The whole song he keeps eye contact with Sebastian.

_Will you love me, even with my dark side?_

At the end of the song he stands in front of all the Warblers. "What'd I tell you? Flawless." Blaine pulls off the blazer. "Keep it." Hunter says when he's about to give it back. "It's already yours. Don't you think It's time you came back where you belong..."

\--

Blaine is walking in the hallways when someone pulls him in an empty classroom. He looks up to see the green eyed Warbler.

"I wanted to apologize." Sebastian says, surprising Blaine. Sebastian isn't smirking this time.

"For..."

"For the slushy accident. I didn't mean to.... I fucked up." Sebastian sighs and runs his hand trough his hair. Blaine looks at it and feels the urge to do the same. Sebastian's hair looks soft.

"I didn't want to hurt you. It was supposed to ruin Kurt's clothes. When you laid there on the ground..." Sebastian stops talking and looks down, afraid that he's saying to much. "I... I can't get the scene out of my head." He says and looks up at the dark haired boy.

"Sebastian... I already forgave you for that." Blaine tells him and lays a comforting hand on Sebastian's arm. "You did?" Sebastian asks him.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry about it, okay." He turns around to leave but something inside him stops him. As if the universe is screaming at him to stay. "Do you... uh... want to talk?" He asks Sebastian, turning around again to look at him. He looks surprised. "What... now?" Blaine nods. "Let's get some coffee."

\--

It's been a few days since he was at Dalton. Everything felt so right. But he knew he had to stay at McKinley. They needed them, and he didn't want to leave Sam and Tina. So he and Sam stole the trophy back, in their superhero suits. He winked at Sebastian when he looked over his shoulder. He could see Sebastian checking him out.

He and Sebastian went on a few coffee dates... well, he didn't know if you could call them dates. They just went our for coffee, and it felt nice to talk to the Warbler again.

"So, you and Hummel aren't together anymore?" Sebastian asks him while sitting back with two fresh coffees. "Oh, no, we broke up a few weeks ago." Blaine says looking at his hands.

"Let me guess, he was too busy with New York that he ignored you?" Sebastian asks. Blaine looks up. "Kinda... I uh... I cheated on him... I felt lonely and... I made a stupid mistake." Blaine says, tears burning in his eyes.

"I'm not saying cheating is good, but I do understand you." Sebastian says and after that changes the subject, knowing Blaine wasn't ready to talk about it with him.

They sat there for hours, until the barista told them to go because they were going to close.

Blaine smiles at Sebastian. "Its really fun to hang out with you again, Seb." The old nickname makes Sebastian smile but quickly hides it behind a smirk. "Yeah, we should go to Scandals again, Killer."

Blaine laughs. "No, never again. Didn't they close, though?" Sebastian shrugs. "I haven't been there in a while." He says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why? I thought you went there every night, like you told me." Sebastian stays quiet. "I stopped after I realized I liked someone." Sebastian says, not knowing why he said it. He wasn't going to tell Blaine, was he?.

"Who?" Sebastian doesn't answer and looks down. They stop by Blaine's car. "It doesn't matter. I know he doesn't see me that way." Sebastian says looking in his eyes. Blaine doesn't know what he's thinking but before he knows it his lips meet Sebastian's. Sebastian freezes. Blaine was just about to pull away to apologize when Sebastian kisses him back, pushing him against the car.

He pulls back and looks in his eyes. "I have a confession to make." Blaine says. "The reason why Kurt was so jealous was because I had feelings for you. I ignored them because I thought I loved him, but he still saw it." Blaine says.

"And now? I don't think that I will be the ideal boyfriend. You know, with my dark side " he says quoting the song they had sung a few days ago. Blaine smiles at him. "I will love you, even with your dark side."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
